fightopsyfandomcom-20200216-history
Minerva
Minerva is a character from the ''Fightopsy ''series, serving as its deuteragonist. She is but a heavenly seraph sent by the most powerful of God's fighters to Maebashi. Despite bearing a playful and mischievous demeanor, Minerva is quite an amnesiac one, having forgotten who she truly is due to some unknown incident. After entering Hirosuke Amano's bedroom via free fall, the latter reluctantly promises to help Minerva retrieve her true memories under one condition, albeit an extremely risky one: she must enter him into the Fightopsy Prime Tournament, for Hiro wants to escape his normal life. Appearance Judging from outward looks, Minerva is a teenage girl with pink hair that is below her shoulders, black eyes, and two yellow earrings. Her attire is comprised of an elegant, white robe that exposes her midriff and lower legs, a huge cross necklace said to assist in balancing out the seraph's tremendous power, and godlike rings that are worn around her wrists and heels. On her back rests a pair of light blue wings, in which Minerva can grow or shrink at will. Personality Minerva is a very lighthearted being who admires seeing the good in everybody and avoids the things in peoples' hearts that are unpure. While many can see that she is an overall endearing person, she is not above creating any form of mischief whatsoever; case in point, there was once a time where she pulled annoying pranks on most of her superiors up in Heaven. Minerva can even be something of a flirt, occasionally teasing Hiro and any other male that is an adolescent. However, once more, this is probably not her true disposition, since she has lost her memory just recently. Immediately after relaxing in Hiro's hometown, she has been accustomed to her surroundings, and loves visiting much of the destinations that Hiro sometimes takes her to. She has also developed a huge liking towards soft-served ice cream. During Hiro's fight with Vanitas in the fifth round of the Fightopsy Prime Tournament Tertiary Bouts, Minerva's original disposition and memories came rushing back to her. It was revealed that, while still a jocular angel, she is more mature and has had a tendency to protect anyone who is in a fragile condition. This explains why God chose her to be a "life supporter" of the five legendary heroes up in the sky. History Plot Arc I: Fightopsy Prime Arc II: Sanity Slippage Arc III: Mark of the Beast Arc IV: Paradigm Abilities and techniques Trivial facts *The character was named after the goddess of wisdom and sponsor of arts, trade, and defense in Roman mythology. Voice actors *Akeno Watanabe (Japanese) *Mela Lee (English) Quotes *(To Hirosuke Amano) "Do me a favor, little boy... just a rather short one. I have no recollection of who I really am, and I need answers. Oh, won't you please help me?" *(To Hirosuke Amano) "Hey, Ama-senpai, did you know that there are a countless number of ice cream flavors? Those people of yours sure are innovative! It's probably one of the reasons why Earth is so magnificent!" *(About Akubi Denomi) "Why oh why is this man's aura so overwhelming? To add insult to injury, he only arranged this tournament so that everyone's abilities could be all his. I hate, hate, HATE selfish people that are this way! I might've answered my own question, but.... I freakin' despise him!" *(To Vanitas; after retrieving her original memories) "How dare you, you rancorous pile of devil scum! Attacking a misunderstood boy such as Hirosuke is inexcusable. If you want to shift your attention to me, then that sounds wondrous... and downright idiotic. I am one of God's greatest subordinates, so your chances of killing me off are slim. Very slim!" Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Protagonist Category:Supporting lead Category:Heaven Category:Unknown age